sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Proof (2015 TV series)
| creator = Rob Bragin | starring = | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 10 | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = | runtime = 43 minutes | company = TNT Original Productions | channel = TNT | picture_format = 720p (HDTV) | audio_format = | first_aired = | last_aired = | website = http://www.tntdrama.com/shows/proof.html }} Proof is an American drama television series that aired on TNT from June 16 through August 18, 2015. The series starred Jennifer Beals, Matthew Modine, and Joe Morton. It was produced by TNT, with Kyra Sedgwick, series creator Rob Bragin, Tom Jacobson, Jill Littman, and Alex Graves serving as executive producers. On September 24, 2015, TNT canceled the series of Proof after one season. Plot Following the death of her teenage son, a legal separation from her husband, and a rift with her daughter, Dr. Carolyn Tyler is persuaded by Ivan Turing, a tech inventor and billionaire with cancer, to investigate supernatural cases of reincarnation, near-death experiences, and hauntings, in hopes of finding evidence that death is not final. Cast * Jennifer Beals as Dr. Carolyn "Cat" Tyler: a cardiac surgeon at Bay Vista Hospital in Seattle * Matthew Modine as Ivan Turing: an inventor billionaire stricken with cancer * David Sutcliffe as Dr. Leonard "Len" Barliss: Carolyn's ex-husband and a pediatric surgeon at Bay Vista * Edi Gathegi as Dr. Zedan Badawi: a Kenyan intern at Bay Vista who assists Carolyn * Joe Morton as Dr. Charles Richmond: a hospital administrator at Bay Vista * Caroline Rose Kaplan as Janel Ramsey: Ivan's assistant * Callum Blue as Peter Van Owen: a best-selling author who claims to be psychic * Annie Thurman as Sophie Barliss: Carolyn and Len's teenage daughter Reception Proof received mixed reviews. Review aggregator site Metacritic gave the first season a "mixed or average" score of 59 out of 100, based on 11 critics' ratings. On another review aggregator site, Rotten Tomatoes, it held a 57% rating, based on 14 reviews, with an average score of 7.1/10. The Rotten Tomatoes consensus reads: "Proof's intriguing premise – and Jennifer Beals' strong starring performance – can't compensate for a lack of compelling stories." Brian Lowry of Variety said the show is exploring the mysteries of the afterlife in uninspiring and banal ways. Keith Uhlich writing for The Hollywood Reporter said that on paper, the show "sounds like disaster," but it is revealed to be "a beguiling object." Episodes |Viewers = 2.66 |ShortSummary = Carolyn Tyler is a strict cardiothoracic surgeon who, at times, brings people back from the brink of death. Ivan Turing, a terminally ill billionaire, offers her his $10 billion estate in exchange for evidence of what happens after death. He then recalls her most traumatic experiences: surviving a boat capsizing in Japan and the recent death of her teenage son. Carolyn then checks in on Lilly, a young girl in the hospital who spent five days in a coma. Lilly told her parents of spending those days in "the other place" and drew pictures of people she has never met before, including her grandfather. Later, Lilly undergoes surgery for a blood clot on her brain and, afterward when asked, tells Carolyn that "they" told her not to talk about the other place. Carolyn then commits to Ivan's research. |LineColor = 5F4E54 }} |Viewers = 2.18 |ShortSummary = When a young man claims he's seen the ghost of his recently deceased wife, Dr. Tyler and her team are brought in to investigate an increasingly bizarre case of loss, love and jealousy. |LineColor = 5F4E54 }} |Viewers = 2.06 |ShortSummary = Carolyn and her team investigate the case of an Iraq war vet who claims to have PTSD from a past life experience during the Korean War. Carolyn reconnects with a medical school colleague turned regression therapist. |LineColor = 5F4E54 }} |Viewers = 2.09 |ShortSummary = A cop killer has a terrifying near-death experience in Dr. Tyler's OR. As Cat and her team investigate, they learn his horrible experience also might carry an important message from beyond. |LineColor = 5F4E54 }} |Viewers = 1.82 |ShortSummary = When a Jane Doe wakes up in the coma ward with no memory of who she is, Cat and her team are stunned to find that she has memories that belong to other deceased coma patients. Len and Sophie find a surprising connection to Will. |LineColor = 5F4E54 }} |Viewers = 1.83 |ShortSummary = Turing asks Carolyn to investigate the case of a programmer who died while using a cutting-edge technology that might have recorded images of his death. Zed makes a difficult decision about his future. |LineColor = 5F4E54 }} |Viewers = 2.11 |ShortSummary = The team investigates a strange haunting at an old church. Carolyn gets an unexpected visit from her parents. |LineColor = 5F4E54 }} |Viewers = 1.99 |ShortSummary = When a grieving mother claims she's found the reincarnation of her dead son in one of Carolyn's patients, a young piano prodigy, the lines between Carolyn's proof investigations and professional life begin to blur. |LineColor = 5F4E54 }} |Viewers = 2.32 |ShortSummary = Carolyn begins to lose her grip on reality as she deals with a delicate heart transplant case. Turing plans a very dangerous trip. |LineColor = 5F4E54 }} |Viewers = 2.12 |ShortSummary = Carolyn makes a devastating choice as her proof investigations, personal life and professional life all come to a dangerous head. |LineColor = 5F4E54 }} }} References External links * * * Category:2010s American drama television series Category:2010s American supernatural television series Category:2015 American television series debuts Category:2015 American television series endings Category:English-language television programs Category:TNT (U.S. TV network) programs Category:Televisiion series scored by David Buckley